Secret Heart
by AnimationAlma
Summary: Kitty gets a hold of Cupid's diary and threatens to tell the whole school of her crush on 'Dexy'. The problem besides total embarrassment is that Dexter and Raven are already secretly dating and Cupid is one of the only few that know. How would Raven, her BFFA, take her crush on her boyfriend? Who would stand by her when no one knows about it to begin with. Can she do this alone?


I'm experimenting here with the first person, never done it before. This is my 2nd fan fiction ever! There will be some references to my last fan fic DATE ALREADY here cause it is in the same universe but after the events of that fanfic,thank you those who read and reviewed! HIGHLY RECOMMEND reading before reading this one. Anyway please review and suggestions are a huge help, hit a writers block. Sorry for the sucky summary did my best. And those of you who know monster high will get the reference at the end.

_ITALICS _after the beginning are direct thoughts

THX U AND ENJOY!

**xxx Cupid xxx**

_He held his hand out me, I grabbed it and he swung me on to his horse. Taking me to a romantic candle light picnic under the stars, the basket filled with all of my favorite foods._

_ "Aw, you remembered" I said as Dexter brought out some chocolate cupcakes with pink frosted and heart sprinkles, my favorite. _

_"How could I forget anything about my special girl" he smiled back as we sat down side-by-side cuddling. He kissed me on my forehead "You are amazing Cupid, the brightest star in my sky" my heart fluttered at this "And you're mine Dexy ". _

_He smiled and stared into my eyes, I could feel the impulse in my gut to kiss him but I stopped unsure what he would think. Until I saw that he was leaning in to kiss me and I leaned in too to meet him._

_ My heart was beating rapidly, my breath caught in my throat and the world faded away our lips about to touch- _

"CUPID!" Blondie Locks shouted shaking me awake "You're going to be fairly late to class and that's just not right"

I moaned._ Oh Blondie why couldn't you have waited a few more seconds and let me finish my dream_, sighing in defeat I got ready for school and made it into my first class just as the last bell rang.

Taking a seat I took out my diary and started writing, since Professor Nimble wasn't in class yet, about my dream last night.

"Hello Class" Professor Nimble said, "Today we will be finishing our unit on tall tales before going into our Romance Unit"

_Oh that unit is going to be so hexiting, a whole unit on the power of love._ I thought happily as the girls in the class squealed in delight while most of the boys looked apprehensive.

"So now lets begin by going over the basic structure of a Tall Tale-" zoning out I continued writing down my dream last night in my diary.

After helping me off his beautiful white horse Dexy lead me to an

adorable little meadow where he had a candle light picnic set up for us

where we could see the stars shine. We cuddled together and gazed at the

stars. He then leaned over and kissed me on the forehead saying " You are

ama-

"C.A. Cupid" jolting back into reality I stared up into the eyes of a very unhappy Professor Nimble "I wonder what would be so important that you cannot listen to my lesson".

"Ummm I'm starting to write a romance story because I am so hexcited about our new chapter, love is kind of my thing" I responded, that was technically not a lie I am really hexcited about our next unit and I really was writing a romance story. "

Well then" he said, still disgruntled but obviously please that I was writing something "I do believe that is something worth sharing with the class then" Professor Nimble said

Some sweat started to bead up at my temples _Oh no oh no oh no I'll totally die of embarrassment if they found out_ I thought frantically before saying "I would love to professor but….. its not done yet and I take these kinds of stories seriously can I wait on that till its finished?"

"Of course Cupid" I breathed in relief "but I'll let you know that I expect it to be fairly hexellant coming from you" he said walking back up to the front of the class.

Slumping into my chair in relief I looked around the classroom, most students had already forgotten the incident and their bored looks returned to their faces. Glancing a little behind me I froze, Kitty had a knowing look in her eyes and an evil looking mischievous grin on her face.

-Later that day-

"Ooof!"

"Sorry Cupid, I didn't see you there" Bo Peep said as we waited in the cafeteria line. "Its ok" I replied

My eyes drifting over to the rebel table where Raven and Dexter sat with my other friends. Raven and Dexter looked each other before blushing and turning away. I rolled my eyes, they've been dating for a few weeks now but they are still keeping it under the radar I being one of the lucky few who know about it.

Walking over I sat next to Cerise at the table, I am all for love but even I have a hard time stomaching all the looks and smiles that my crush is giving his girlfriend.

"So what are we going to do this Saturday?" Cedar asked as we all dig into our food.

"Cerise and I are going to check out this new bakery and deli in the village, your should come along" I said,

"I have to work at the Glass Slipper today" responded Ashlynn

"I have thronework," said Hunter

"I'm helping Dexter on a project out in the forest" said Raven who smiled over at Dexter who returned the gesture, causing a little twinge of pain in my heart.

"Sure a project" Cedar said emphasizing project with bunny ears.

Dexter blushed while Raven smiled "Yes Cedar we are actually working on a project" Raven said,

"For what class?" Cerise asked, blushing furiously Dexter whispered "advance wooing" we all paused a moment letting that sink in then busted up laughing, although my heart did sting a little twinge as we did.

"That is going to be so hat-sterical" Maddie gasped gripping her sides

"Oh my that would be fairly…. _interesting_ to see" Ashlynn smiled trying oh so hard not to bust out laughing like the rest of us. Cerise was practically howling, Hunter looked like he was dying with laughter, Maddie was giggling madly and Cedar and I were griping each other in our laughter to avoid falling of the benches

"We… need… to.. stop…..laughing" Cedar gasped "everyone….. is…staring at…us"

But as hard as we tried it took 10 minutes for us to calm down. And even then we started giggling (or in Hunter's case chuckling) every few minutes.

"Ooooooooooooh" said a mischievous voice, suddenly a mouth appeared soon followed by the rest of the body.

"Kitty" Raven said with much reservation seeing the wild glint in her eyes

"Looks like we have another rebellious pairing in this school" Kitty smiled staring pointedly at Raven and Dexter.

"I'm sure none of us know what you mean" Raven said, I cast a panicked glance at Cedar asking silently to all my aunts and uncles for Kitty not to ask Cedar.

Unfortunately, Kitty noticed my glance and somehow smiled wider, "Don't worry Cupid I know its truth, but a royal dating a rebel there's no fun in telling everyone thats so overdone" she smiled at Hunter and Ashlynn. "What I have in mind is much madder," giggling she started turning invisible

"What do you mean by that Kitty, what could be worse then letting everyone know" Raven asked frantically

Only Kitty's smile was left floating above the table "tweeties will shriek, the heart looks bleak." Then she fully disappeared

"What does she mean by that" Cedar asked, we all turned to Maddie who had a huge grin on her face.

"She said a riddle in riddlish!" Maddie said starting to bounce up and down clapping "how wonderlandific"

"Ummmm Maddie what did she say" Ashlynn asked

"Oh" Maddie said turning to face the rest of us "Kitty said 'the birdies will twitter when the heart of gold's pages flutter"

My. Heart. Stopped. No thats not possible. My diary had a giant golden heart on the cover. _Oh my gods Kitty wants to take my diary and reveal my crush on Dexter! _I can't let that happen, nobody can know,

Around me though everyone was oblivious to my silent meltdown and started speculation what it meant

"Maybe she means Apple" Maddie said looking around the castlteria

"Well, She does hold the title heart of gold" Ashlynn said

"but you're heart is the only one made of pure gold" Hunter said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer "awwww" Ashlynn responded

Cerise silently gagged at the sappy display of emotion

"But it says pages "Dexter said, "so a book" Raven asked

"Well" I finally intervened, the train of thought getting to close for comfort "maybe not, isn't it in riddles you can never take any aspect of it literally"

"Most times uh hu," Maddie said nodding her head up and down really fast

"By the time we figure this out though she could have already done whatever she's thinking about doing"

And with that we sat in silence, the happy mood gone as we all silently thought what Kitty could possibly do that would cause more chaos.

-A Few Days Later-

I've been paranoid the last few days, at first I brought my diary everywhere with me until I saw Kitty swipe a kid's hexbook from his backpack, read it and put it back without him ever realizing it.

Then I started to hide it in my room under lock and key and hidden in various places WITHOUT telling Blondie, My roommate. Don't get me wrong she is a fairly nice person but she is way too curious and would eventually open it not matter how many locks I put on it.

Today I locked my Diary in my bedside table under a bunch of paper, right after Blondie left the room of course.

Leaving to go to class I looked back once more to my hiding spot and with an agitated heart I left the room, the anxiety already getting to me.

Maybe I should just burn it, but then everything… my thoughts, feelings EVERYTTHING would be gone and I cant send it home because my siblings or anyone in my family for that matter would have no qualms in reading it so that's out.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Please Aunties and Uncles don't let anything come of this, I know you like drama but come on please save it for the normies


End file.
